Scary Movie
by tetsia.howard
Summary: It's Kuroko and Kagami's weekly date night, and Kuroko decided on a movie at home. Kagami's not thrilled with the selection... at all. Shameless fluffiness for my first KnB fic! Rated for mild language... sorry for Kagami's mouth.


Kagami's hands were clenched tight in his lap as he leaned back into the couch, trying to get as far away from the gory scene in front of him as possible without _looking_ like he was trying to get away. When his Shadow had suggested movie night for their date this week, the power forward was oblivious to the mental trauma he had planned. Apparently, Kuroko had a thing for scary movies – a fact Kagami wished **someone** would have explained to him before he agreed to this.

He slanted a glance sideway, gritting his teeth as a particularly fleshy sound and high-pitched screams emanated from the tv. His blue-haired boyfriend was curled into the corner of the couch, nonchalantly nibbling at a piece of popcorn as he watched the scene that Kagami didn't even want to look at.

Another piercing shriek filled the air and the red-head jumped slightly. Kuroko's eyes never left the screen. "Kagami-kun, are you all right?"

"F-fine, idiot. What the hell is this, anyway!?" If he got mad… maybe he'd be a little less scared. And maybe Kuroko wouldn't **notice** that he was scared.

The blue-haired shadow just shook his head and reached out, pulling the irate red-head over. "If Kagami-kun was scared, he could have just said…"

"Oi, what are spouting off about now!? I didn't say I was scared!" Kagami considered resisting – he wasn't some dumb kid, after all. But the combination of a throaty gurgle and sloppy, wet, drippy sounds from the tv broke his resolve and he ended up with his head in Kuroko's lap, eyes closed. A soothing, cool hand played in his hair as the movie finally came to a climax with an excessive (in Kagami's opinion) amount of heavy breathing, screaming, and sloppy, wet, gory sounds.

"Kagami-kun, it's safe to look now. The movie is over." Kuroko stretched a bit, yawning. "It wasn't nearly as good as I thought it was going to be. My apologies for making a poor choice for our date night."

Kagami just shook his head, standing up and glaring at the credits rolling across the screen. "Next time, I get to choose, ok?" He shook his head and glanced at the time. "Shit, we should have been in bed an hour ago… Coach'll have our hides when we're late to early practice tomorrow."

"Mm, then I'll take the first shower?"

The red-head just nodded and started cleaning up quickly.

* * *

Kagami wasn't sure what time it was… it was far too much effort to roll over and look at the clock as his eyes blearily opened. He wasn't sure at first what woke him up and he made a quick mental sweep of his room. Door was closed, window was closed, still dark out… phone was silent, Kuroko was sleeping – No, not really. The red-head lifted himself up a bit and heard the soft whimper again. His brow furrowed as he laid a hand on the smaller boy. "Kuroko? Oi, wake up…"

The bluenette's normally passive features were twisted in fear or pain and he was sweating. Tears slipped from under scrunched eyes as he twitched in his sleep.

"Kuroko!" Kagami shook his shoulder again. When that produced no response, he sat up and pulled him into his arms. "Oi, Tetsuya! Wake up!" A light smack on the cheek made his shadow jump, eyes flying open as he tried to lunge forward. The only thing that kept him from hitting the floor was Kagami's arms around him. "Hey, relax. It's ok… you're all right now." He rubbed soothing circles on Kuroko's back, whispering soft nonsense in his ear as the shaking slowly subsided.

"Kag-kagami-kun? What…" Large blue eyes blinked slowly, his brain not quite in gear yet.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you ok?" Gentle lips pressed against a sweaty forehead and Kuroko's eyes closed again, this time in comfort.

"I... I believe so." He cuddled into his boyfriend's solid chest, breathing a bit easier. "I apologize for waking you, Kagami-kun."

"Che, don't worry about it…" He laid them back down gently, pulling the blankets back up before tucking the bluenette under his chin. "Go back to sleep… you'll be ok now."

Kuroko's eyes started to close and sighed softly, trying to keep the nightmares at bay. "Kagami-kun?"

"Mm?"

"I think you should pick the movie next time."

"Oi, idiot, I already said that!" The deep, irritated voice only made Kuroko smile as he nestled closer and drifted into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
